1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sewing thread dispensers, and, more particularly, a disposable cassette-like box for holding and dispensing thread from bobbins held therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dispensing of thread, such as for sewing, has been, generally cumbersome from commercial spools, as unneeded thread may easily be unrolled requiring re-rolling of the thread on the spool. This may easily occur if the spool is accidentally dropped. Also, the manipulation of the spool to start the thread unrolling process is subject to the same difficulties. A simple stackable, disposable dispenser for thread that may deliver one or more threads simultaneously for a single or multiple thread sewing machine which is mountable on a thread spool spindle is desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,397, issued Mar. 19, 1991, to Darrieux, describes a cassette for the storage and dispensing of thread or ribbon at a preset tension. The cassette casing encloses a thread reel and thread dispensing members. The ""397 device is specifically designed for use in producing filament wound articles and is complicated compared to the inventive device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,681, issued Jun. 2, 1987, to Hansen et al. describes a cord-dispensing spool caddie having a number of cord spool mounting spindles arranged in a parallel relationship in a planar row within an elongated case. The ""681 device is intended for use in dispensing insulated wire, and has no provision for attachment to a sewing machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,837, issued May 22, 1984, to Craft, describes a ribbon cartridge having a supply spool and a take-up spool. The ""837 device is a cartridge or cassette for typewriter ribbon and is not suitable for dispensing thread.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,092, issued Aug. 2, 1977, to Schxc3xa4r, describes a bobbin package storage box. The ""092 device is designed for large industrial machines and does not provide a simple, disposable device for sewing machine use according to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,782, issued Apr. 4, 2000, to Fressemann et al., describes a bobbin holder for a sewing machine. The ""782 cassette is specifically designed for use with a serger, requiring several threads, rather than the typical one or two thread sewing machine. Also, the ""782 cassette removes thread from bobbins at a severe angle, which could cause dispensing problems when compared to the present inventive cassette.
U.S. Pat. No. 962,285, issued Jun. 21, 1910, to Witt, describes a thread cabinet for holding spools of thread, and having a means to cut the thread. The ""285 device is not a disposable device which is attachable to a sewing machine as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,879, issued Oct. 15, 1985, to Viscasillas, describes a sealed dispenser for dispensing tape. The ""879 device is specifically designed for dispensing hook and loop tapes together, and has no provision for attachment to a sewing machine.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a thread cassette solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a cassette-like plastic box adapted for holding two bobbins of thread. Once assembled with the bobbins disposed therein, the cassette cannot be reopened. The cassette casing enables thread disposed therein to be easily and readily dispensed on demand. A single-bobbin casing is another embodiment of the invention. The cassette feature a cylinder for mounting on the spindle of a sewing machine. The two bobbin embodiment is useful in two-thread sewing machines.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a thread dispenser which is constructed of transparent material which provides for the convenient dispensing of the desired color of thread by the user.
It is another object of the invention to provide a thread dispenser which is in the form of a cassette and provides for dispensing of one or more different threads.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a thread dispenser which holds bobbins of thread for dispensing which are permanently held for rotation by axles formed upon the assembly of the cassette.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a thread cassette dispenser from which two threads are respectively removable for easily supporting sewing machines with twin needles.
Yet another object of the invention to provide thread dispensing cassettes which are flat and of a uniform size so as to be easily stackable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a thread dispensing cassette which is totally interchangeable with a contemporary spool of thread.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.